We Were Sisters
by StoriesOfAnotherNight
Summary: "He said they had plans for me. I was not foolish enough to ask what they were."  The Other Boleyn girl-Anne's thoughts on her sister, Mary and Henry Percy


We were sisters, part of one of the noblest families in England apart from the King.

We were Howard girls.

We were Boleyn girls.

We were sisters.

And yet, anyone who looked at us would have said we were exact opposites.

And they were right.

Mary was always the beautiful one.

I was the clever one.

Mary had long blonde hair.

My tresses were a dark brown.

Mary was English, through and through.

I was born in England. However, I preferred the beautiful and luxury of France.

I fit in better in France. There, people respected my dark beauty. The Queen favored me. I was able to catch several handsome powerful men's eyes.

I when I got the message that Mary, my little sister was married before me; I thought maybe Father and Uncle would leave me in France. Not that I minded.

I would marry a powerful, young, handsome French Lord.

I should have known better.

Father came to get me from court not long after.

He said they had plans for me. I was not foolish enough to ask what they were.

When I got home it was clear from the beginning that Mary had not changed with marriage.

She was still the sweet innocent girl she was before.

Except she was married.

To a man high in the King's favor no less.

And she was the Queen's favorite lady-in-waiting.

But that didn't surprise me. She always got attention without even trying.

She never fought for anything she wanted. Mary was content to coast through life, letting Father and Uncle manipulate her life a piece on a chess board.

And why shouldn't she be? Uncle and Father had great plans for her.

With her sweet nature, and soft gentle beauty Mary could go far.

_All the way to the King's bed_, I thought.

And so she did.

Yes, she became the King's Mistress.

The King's Whore.

Father and Uncle were no longer interested in me. Everything was about Mary.

Everything was always about Mary.

But it didn't matter.

I would make a name for myself. I would find myself a worthy husband.

Maybe a lord.

Or a Duke.

I liked that idea. Duchess Anne. I could do well as a Duchess.

And while Mary was sleeping in the King's bed I would be creating my own future. One that would make even the likes of Uncle and Father proud.

I had no doubt in myself.

I was smart; I could outwit even the cleverest of men.

And more importantly I was beautiful; I caught the eye of many a young man at court.

It was all too easy. Once you know how one man thinks you know how they all think. And once you know how men think, you can manipulate them into doing whatever you want. I could make any man fall in love with me in an instant if I wished it.

And then I met Henry Percy.

He was young and handsome. At court as a page to Cardinal Wolsey, and high in the Kings favor. And to top it all off, when Henry was older he would become Earl of Northumberland.

He was the kind of man I was searching for, and maybe for this reason, I took an instant liking to him.

He fell in love with me immediately and was ever after was vying for my attention.

But there was something about him, beyond his wealth and rank.

The way he talked, the way he moved, the way he'd shyly turn away whenever I caught him staring at me.

It was endearing in a way. However there was something more to it. Something much, much more.

I was falling in love with him, before I knew what was happening.

But love was weak. It got in the way of ambition and goals. It could destroy a person.

So I tried to stop it.

I tried to convince myself that I just loved his rank and his favor.

But it was no good.

I could fool anyone else but I could never fool myself.

Maybe if I had realized what had happened earlier I could have stopped it. But not now. I was too much in love with him already.

Several weeks later Henry asked me to marry him.

I answered him with a yes.

We were married in secret.

Henry was supposed to marry the Talbot girl. I was not promised to anyone. However, neither Uncle or Father would have approved the match no matter how beneficial it would be. They had plans for me. But I wasn't playing by their rules anymore.

So Henry and I were married, under cover of night in secret. Once we were bond to each other, once we pledged our lives to each other, there was nothing anyone could do to separate us.

We would be together always.

Henry would be mine, forever.

That must have been the happiest nights of my life.

Henry kissed me and we consummated our relationship soon afterwards.

Nothing could ruin this.

But I was wrong.

Mary.

My darling sister, Mary.

My innocent sister Mary, had to ruin it.

Afraid I would take the spotlight she had created my sleeping with the King, Mary ran and told Father.

Who told Uncle.

Who told Henry's father.

And they forced us apart.

I was furious with Mary.

That was the day she stopped being my sister. I no longer had a little sister. Instead I had a back-stabbing bitch. Mary cried and said she was sorry. But I had told her to keep her mouth shut. I had told her not to go to Father. She wasn't sorry. She knew what she was doing.

After that Father sent me away from court and forbad me to ever speak of our marriage again.

I was ruined.

I was disgraced.

I was heartbroken.

Never did I let them see me cry, but every night when I was all alone, I cried myself to sleep.

I cried for myself. I cried for Henry. I cried for my lost sister.

And that's when I decide I had enough crying.

I pulled myself together and began putting my life back together.

Henry married the Talbot girl, and soon after I got the letter from Uncle saying I could return to court.

This is the day I finally get to go back.

This is the day I leave exile and return to court.

But the girl returning to court is not the same girl that left.

I will not be so foolish, as to fall in love this time.

This time I will play my hand well. Mary's time almost over and I when it is will make sure the little bitch gets nothing. She ruined my happiness. Not my life.

But I willmake sure I ruined hers. She will fade into nothing.

Whereas I, I will become famous.

I will become greater than anyone could guess.

After all I am a Howard girl.

I am a Boleyn girl.


End file.
